


Город без окон, без дверей

by suricate, WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019





	Город без окон, без дверей

С первого взгляда он совсем не походил на сумасшедшего. Поношенные кеды и очки в пестрой роговой оправе выдавали натуру творческую, но достаточно обеспеченную. От неровно, по последней моде стриженных волос пахло старым, знакомым, детским. То ли корицей, то ли ванилью.  
– Вы не подскажете… – обращался он к прохожим у вокзала, и те останавливались, готовясь объяснять, как пройти к мэрии, или к скверу Джефферсона, или в библиотеку имени Гертруды Стайн, а больше никаких достопримечательностей в их захолустном городке не водилось, если только не считать маяка, но то на самом побережье.  
– Вы же местный? – уточнял он, и, как правило, в ответ ему кивали.  
– А откуда вы знаете?  
Даже этим вопросом молодой человек не вызывал у собеседников беспокойства, бдительность усыпляла рассеянная улыбка, приютившаяся между острым носом и подбородком с ямочкой. Только некоторые начинали оглядываться в поисках скрытой камеры, подозревая какой-то розыгрыш, но сама мысль о том, что они поучаствуют в какой-нибудь публичной забаве, понуждала принимать еще более деятельное участие в беседе. Ответы разнились мало. Сводились к тому, что отвечавший здесь родился и прожил всю жизнь или родился и сбежал с унылого болота в шум больших городов, но, утомленный шумом, вернулся обратно (несколько лет назад; не так давно; уже даже жениться успел).  
– Вы точно помните, что здесь родились? – спрашивал тогда человек.  
– Разумеется, как же иначе, – в тех или иных вариациях отвечали ему.  
– Вы помните руки, которые доставали вас из матери? Свет в комнате? Запах вашей первой подушки?  
– Кто же такое помнит, – более или менее озадаченно говорили ему.  
– Тогда откуда вы об этом знаете?  
Рационалисты среди его собеседников упирались в материальные доказательства: запись в городском архиве, свидетельство о рождении, фотографию из роддома. Гуманисты склонялись к чужому опыту: так рассказали родители, например.  
– Но как вы можете знать наверняка, что они вам не врут? – не унимался человек. Теперь в его неадекватности было мало сомнений, несколько горожан всерьёз задумались, не следует ли уведомить полицию о странном поведении, хотя никакой очевидной опасности незнакомец не представлял.  
Только запах продолжал преследовать их, как будто на прощание человек в рыжих кедах вкладывал в рукопожатие чуть больше, чем было заметно, отсыпал от себя щепотку. Запах щекотал ноздри и память чем-то неуловимо знакомым, что просится на язык, но соскальзывает в последний миг.


End file.
